films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Nick Jr.
Nick Jr. (stylelized as nickjr.) is an American digital cable and satellite television channel that is run by the Viacom Kids & Family Group, a unit of the Viacom Media Networks division of Viacom, the channel's ultimate owner. The channel, which is aimed at children between 2 and 6 years old, features a mix of originally-produced programming, and series previously and concurrently aired on the "Nick: The Smart Place to Play" block, and its previous iterations, on Nickelodeon. The channel was originally known as Noggin from its February 2, 1999 launch until September 28, 2009. Sister channel The N was relaunched as TeenNick at the same time as Noggin's relaunch as Nick Jr.; as with TeenNick, Nick Jr.'s name was taken from a former program block on parent channel Nickelodeon, which aired weekday mornings from 1988 to 2009 under the Nick Jr. name; and still survives today on Nickelodeon as a block known in promotions as "Nick: The Smart Place to Play" (which regularly airs from 8:30 a.m. to 2:00 p.m. ET; 7:00 to 10:00 a.m. ET during the summer months or on designated school break periods and major national holidays), which has traditional commercial breaks and no common continuity between each series. As of February 2015, Nick Jr. is available to approximately 75.4 million pay television households (64.8% of households with television) in the United States.Seidman, Robert (February 22, 2015). List of How Many Homes Each Cable Networks Is In – Cable Network Coverage Estimates As Of February 2015 TV by the Numbers Zap2it. History Pre-history (1995–1998) In 1995, Children's Television Workshop (now known as Sesame Workshop) began planning its own educational cable channel as a new home for most of its programming (other than Sesame Street) such as Cro (which had aired on ABC with excellent ratings, but was canceled after 2 seasons).Kaplan, Karen."Company Town : TV's 'Sesame Street' Creators Want Their Own Niche on Dial". latimes.com. Los Angeles Times. The channel was to be called "New Kid City" and was planned to be CTW's "own niche on the dial with shows that emphasize educational content"; but CTW later abandoned the concept. Meanwhile, Nickelodeon began planning an early interactive educational channel called "Big Orange"; in addition to Nickelodeon, other Viacom divisions (such as Viacom Interactive) were involved with the project."NICKELODEON PLANS NEW INTERACTIVE NET". Variety Media, LLC. Eventually, however, by 1997, Viacom retooled the project into a package of educational programming that was to be syndicated to Broadcast TV Networks to help them meet the FCC's new requirements for educational programming, and the project was renamed "Noggin".Ross, Chuck. "VIACOM NEARS DECISION ON SYNDICATED KIDS SHOW: `NOGGIN' COULD EMERGE AS MAJOR MULTIMEDIA BRAND FOR THREE COMPANY UNITS". adage.com. Advertising Age. A pilot was also developed for the project that was based on a Nickelodeon series of shorts called "Inside Eddie Johnson". In addition to being a syndicated package of educational programming, another vision was that Noggin could also evolve into a cable channel that would focus on educational content, complementing entertainment-oriented Nickelodeon. Noggin would ultimately not launch as a syndication package, but by 1998, CTW and Nickelodeon would form a partnership,Dempsey, John. "Nick to pitch Noggin at Nat'l Cable Show". variety.com. Variety Media, LLC. and Noggin was announced soon after as a joint venture between Nickelodeon and CTW with the goal of "positioning educational children's programs at the forefront of the digital cable movement". Bedford, Karen Everhart. "CTW finds its cable outlet: a venture with Nickelodeon". current.org. Current. As Noggin (1999–2009) Original Noggin (1999–2002) The new channel launched on February 2, 1999;Bianculli, David (1999-02-02). "A Lucky Few Children Get to Start Using Their Noggin". NY Daily News. Archived from the original on November 2, 2015. the network's name was derived from a slang term for "head" and, by extension, had reflected its original purpose as an educational channel. Noggin's programming was originally targeted primarily at pre-teens from 1999 to 2002, although a few programs airing on the channel were aimed at preschoolers. This had the unintended consequence of creating a redundant audience with parent network Nickelodeon, which also primarily targets a pre-teen audience, despite Noggin's programming being more educational in nature than the entertainment-based Nickelodeon. The channel's first official mascot was Phred, a strange pickle character, who was seen on the channel from 1999 to 2002. Celebrating Noggin's award-winning website, Phred was said to live "in the dot of Noggin dot com." Programs that aired on Noggin during this period of Noggin's history included (among others) The Phred on Your Head Show, A Walk in Your Shoes, and Bill Nye the Science Guy.Barker, Kate. "Noggin spawns original educon for older kids". Kidscreen. Brunico Communications Ltd. Preschool Noggin (2002–2009) Due to low ratings, the format of Noggin was changed on April 1, 2002, shifting its target audience to preschoolers full-time."Nickelodeon acquires Sesame Workshop's interest in Noggin". muppetcentral.com. That same date, Viacom launched The N, a teen-oriented program block that targeted an older audience and featured programming edgier in content than Noggin or Nickelodeon. Similarly to the shared-time format of Nickelodeon (which had shared channel space with other cable channels throughout much of its history including The Movie Channel, BET, the Alpha Repertory Television Service and its successor A&E) and Nick at Nite, Noggin and The N aired their respective programming over the same channel space and in a block format: Noggin ran from 6:00 a.m. to 6:00 p.m. ET, while The N ran from 6:00 p.m. to 6:00 a.m. ET seven nights a week. This was acknowledged in Noggin's daily sign-off message, which explained that Noggin would resume its programming at 6:00 a.m. ET the next morning. Later in 2002, Sesame Workshop sold its stake in Noggin to Viacom, giving them full control of the channel. Noggin was a commercial-free service, but it did show interstitials between shows such as episodes from the short film series Oobi and Connie the Cow's Milk Break, as well as other "tie-in" media such as music videos that tied in with promotions for programs on the other Nickelodeon channels. Much of the channel's revenue came primarily from carriage fees paid by pay television providers. With the rebrand, Noggin introduced its first mascot named "Feetface"; its introduction brought about one of the first examples of a new animation style called "photo-puppetry", in which an animation is created by the use of manipulation of photographs. The "Feetface" era ended its run on April 6, 2003, alongside Maurice Sendak's Little Bear. On April 7, 2003, Noggin introduced two new mascots named "Moose A. Moose" and "Zee D. Bird". In addition to airing classic Nickelodeon preschool series such as Blue's Clues and Dora the Explorer, and original shows such as Jack's Big Music Show and Oobi, Noggin also aired many preschool-oriented shows originating from English-speaking countries outside of the United States (including the Canadian series Maurice Sendak's Little Bear and Franklin the Turtle, and British series Tiny Planets). The channel also served as the launching pad for music videos by children's music artists such as Laurie Berkner, Lisa Loeb and Dan Zanes, initially as filler between 23-minute-long shows that ran commercial-free, and (because of their success in that format) now as music video shows like Move to the Music. The channel continued to carry classic Sesame Workshop series until September 12, 2005. Around this time, Noggin began to air versions of classic shows from the Sesame Workshop library (such as The Electric Company), that were edited for running time. In 2006, Noggin began to decrease its reliance on foreign children's programs; Tweenies was removed from the schedule in January, with Tiny Planets being dropped that April. Tiny Planets was previously shown intermittently, i.e. not on a daily basis, at 6 a.m. ET, as Tweenies was for a year until it was removed. The channel, however, later acquired the Australian series The Upside Down Show (which, like Tiny Planets, has American origins through Sesame Workshop). Noggin was renamed as Nick's Noggin on April 2, 2007, carrying Nick Jr. programs. First return as a full 24/7 service (2007–2009) On August 13, 2007, Nickelodeon announced that it would shut down sister channel Nickelodeon Games and Sports on December 31, 2007, turning it into an online-only service on TurboNick, with The N becoming its own 24-hour channel that would take over Nickelodeon GAS's channel space."A Coming of Age at Nickelodeon". New York Times Online. Noggin's time-sharing service ended its five-year run on December 30, 2007 at 6:00 p.m. ET, with the Little Bear episode "Emily's Visit" as its last program to air. The final sign on was a sudden cut-in to the intro of the British series 64 Zoo Lane replacing the song. However, due to unknown bandwidth problems, Dish Network continued to carry Nickelodeon GAS on its usual channel slot, with Noggin continuing to timeshare with The N on the satellite provider until April 23, 2009, when Dish replaced GAS with the Pacific Time Zone feed of Turner Broadcasting System's Cartoon Network (that network used to air preschool programming until 2007); Dish Network began to carry The N and Noggin as separate channels on May 6, 2009. As Nick Jr. (2009—2018) NickJr.2009logo.png On February 24, 2009, Nickelodeon announced that Noggin and The N were to be rebranded as Nick Jr. and TeenNick to bring both channels in line with the Nickelodeon brand identity. In July of that year, Nickelodeon unveiled new standardized logos for its five channels, intending to create a unified look that could better be conveyed across the services."Nickelodeon unveils new logo". Variety. On September 28, 2009 at 6:00 a.m. ET, Noggin relaunched as Nick Jr., accompanied by the debut of the new logo (which was designed by New York City-based creative director/designer Eric Zim). Although the use of an orange "adult" and blue "child" figure was discontinued in the new wordmark logo, the tradition of the "Nick" text being orange (representing the adult) and the "Jr." text remaining in blue (as the child) was retained.659.html?categoryid=14&cs=1 Nickelodeon Unveils New Logo, Variety.com, July 29, 2009 As is common with newer networks which have taken another former network's channel slot, some cable providers have confusingly continued to display the channel's logos as either Noggin, The N or both as that of Nick Jr.'s current logo on electronic program guides. The Nick Jr. channel retained Noggin's mascots Moose A. Moose and Zee D. Bird; it also continued not to accept traditional advertising or marginalize closing credits for promotion of other shows on the channel. A Spanish language block featuring Nick Jr. and Nickelodeon programs debuted on July 12, 2010 on sister channel Tr3́s. "Tr3́s Jr." aired Spanish dubs of Blue's Clues and Wonder Pets. The block was ended once the final affiliations for Tr3́s broadcast stations requiring E/I programming expired. On March 1, 2012, an update of Nick Jr.'s image debuted that was produced by Gretel Inc. The Moose A. Moose and Zee D. Bird mascots and programs were permanently dropped, ending the nine-year run, removing one of the last vestiges of the channel's former Noggin identity; as a result, some of the interstitial learning activities that originally featured Moose's narration were recycled and replaced by the voice of a female continuity announcer. Disappointed parents organized a social media effort to bring back the Moose and Zee characters."Parents Rip Nick Jr. For 'Firing' Moose and Zee". Chicago CBSlocal. The channel changed its slogan from "It's Like Preschool on TV" to "The Smart Place to Play" (which is also used as the branding for Nickelodeon's preschool block). The channel's programming at this point began to be hosted by characters from Nick Jr. shows. The channel also began incorporating programming promotions and short features on that date; seven months later, on October 1, 2012, Nick Jr. started airing limited traditional advertising (for companies such as [[ABCmouse.com Early Learning Academy|ABCMouse], Kmart and Playskool) in the form of underwriter sponsorships airing in-between shows. In mid-February 2013, a second Pacific Time Zone-based feed for Nick Jr. was launched, both to allow a unified schedule across nearly all time zones and the reaction of parents to NickMom's scheduling a few months before which meant programming meant for a mature audience aired in the early evening west of the Rockies."Starting Thursday, Nick Jr will change from an east coast feed to a west coast feed so we are in line with the west coast programming schedules. If you DVR recordings on Nick Jr., you may need to delete and reset them up again.". Facebook post. Comcast, Tucson, Arizona division. Return of Noggin as an app (2015–present) On February 25, 2015, Nickelodeon announced the return of the Noggin brand and the Moose and Zee characters, this time as the name and mascots for a new video streaming service launching March 5, 2015 as an iOS mobile app under the Noggin branding. The app requires a monthly subscription fee and offers access to selected episodes and/or full seasons from the Noggin archive of several cancelled and/or rarely aired Nick Jr. shows including Gullah Gullah Island, Blue's Clues and Oswald. Robot and Monster and Teletubbies are also on the app, even though they were never part of the Noggin lineup, along with the mentioned new Moose and Zee clips and continuity. Nick Jr.'s mobile app continues to exist separately with TV Everywhere requirements, which the Noggin subscription service won't require; no on-air changes have occurred on the linear Nick Jr. cable channel outside of promotions for the Noggin app and subscription service. The website was also revived to be an informational guide to the app.Steinberg, Brian (February 25, 2015). "Nickelodeon To Launch Noggin Subscription-Video Service in March". Variety.NOGGIN - Video Subscription App for Preschoolers, featuring Moose and Zee Second return as a full 24/7 service (2015–present) On September 9, 2015, the social media channels of NickMom announced that the four-hour weeknight block on Nick Jr., along with the NickMom website, would end operations by the end of September 2015"Unlike your laundry pile, some things do come to an end. We're sad to say NickMom will be going off air & offline at the end of the month.". Tweet from network's Twitter account. 9 September 2015. with the time vacated by NickMom returned to traditional Nick Jr. programming. NickMom ended at 2am ET in the early morning of September 28 with an airing of the film Guarding Tess. No sign off message was shown; after the film Guarding Tess, it faded straight into an episode of Yo Gabba Gabba! at its end. Since then, some of Nick Jr.'s most popular programming, including repeats of Dora the Explorer, Peppa Pig, Blue's Clues and Team Umizoomi, now fill the four hours vacated by NickMom, whose former website address is now used as a redirect to Nickelodeon's site for parental resources. Following NickMom's closure, Nick Jr. began scheduling programs in an inversion of the "off–the–clock" format, in which the network shortened its commercial breaks to a minimum of three minutes in length, allowing the network to air more programming. The "off–the–clock" format was previously adopted by various Viacom networks, such as TV Land, Nick at Nite, MTV, MTV2 and Spike (though in a reversed form; the scheduling format for those channels was designed to add extra advertising loads). Programming Nick Jr. programming Main article: List of programs broadcast by Nick Jr. NickMom Main article: NickMom '' Related services Nick Jr. HD Nick Jr. HD is a high definition simulcast of Nick Jr. that broadcasts in the 1080i resolution format; it was launched on August 1, 2013,DIRECTV HD Channel Anticipation (Official Q3-13 Thread) making Nick Jr. the first Nickelodeon spin-off channel to operate an HD feed. Many post-2005 programs in the network's library, along with most of the NickMom schedule, are aired in the 1080i format, such as ''Mike the Knight, Peter Rabbit, and Lalaloopsy alongside recent seasons of Max and Ruby, Bubble Guppies, and Dora the Explorer.Official AVS National HD Channel Lineups – Cable/DBS/Fiber/IPTV As of 2015, it was available on AT&T U-verse, Time Warner Cable, Charter Communications, Verizon Fios, Google Fiber, Comcast, Cox Communications, and DirecTV. See also *Nick Jr. *Nickelodeon References Category:Television channels and stations established in 1999 Category:Children's television networks in the United States Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki